


Louds in Danville: Jeux de Pools

by ArendAlphaEagle



Category: Phineas and Ferb, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendAlphaEagle/pseuds/ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Lincoln and his sisters prepare for a boring five-day vacation in Danville, but as their new neighbor Isabella's backyard swimming pool is revealed to be stuck under maintenance, they decide to make their own with Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Perry has to cope with the Loud family's pets as he has to stop Doofenshmirtz yet again... from growing grass everywhere.(Ported over from FanFiction.Net at 12/05/16)





	1. Arriving in Danville

**Author's Note:**

> Ported over from FanFiction.Net (Found at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12261887/1/Louds-in-Danville-Jeux-de-Pools)
> 
> This fanfic here came to existence as per request of JujuGamer2112 over at FanFiction.Net, who asked me about a year ago to do a crossover fanfic between The Loud House and Phineas and Ferb, something that had been long overdue back in December. While I usually don't do requests, I'd like to try this out since The Loud House is possibly one of the few good things Nickelodeon has put out in recent years. After months of thinking of a story (and still not done BTW), I finally managed to have a starting point.
> 
> Also, the vacation in this fanfic originally lasted three days. A certain reviewer, Shadowmaster91, thought that three days was too short to rent a house for, so it has been extended to five days.
> 
> Hopefully, this will be an enjoyable read for you guys!

In the bright middle of the morning, a seagreen van with white accents was traveling on the highway from Michigan, southway to the Tri-State Area.

This van was the infamous 'Vanzilla', a vehicle that belonged to possibly the loudest family of Royal Woods, Michigan.

Because the parents had eleven kids of varying ages, and their surname literally _was_ 'Loud'.

The car was driven by the balding, brown-haired father, Lynn Sr, while his strawberry blonde wife, Rita, was seated next to him, reading the map. Seated behind them are their kids: Lori, the eldest daughter in the sky blue tank top (actually a hand-me-down girdle), Leni, the pale blonde teenage girl in the turquoise green dress, Luna, the rocker brunette in aubergine purple, Luan, the brown-haired jokester with the yellow skirt, Lynn Jr, the tomboy girl in red, Lucy, the pessimistic goth girl in black, Lola and Lana, the arguing twin children in pink dress and blue overalls respectively, Lisa, the messy-haired, bespectacled and well-gifted child in the green sweater, Lily, the baby daughter with the lilac blanket, and last but not least, Lincoln, the white-haired middle child and only son of the Loud family, in orange polo shirt.

Their pets are stored in the trunk in cages. These are their dog Charles, their cat Cliff, their canary bird Walt and their hamster Geo. Their cages weren't very roomy to begn with, but the trunk is especially loaded with traveling cases and duffle bags this time around.

Lincoln, seated in the absolute middle seat, coping some of the annoyances and quirks his sisters tend to have during long road trips, turned to a general direction and stated, as if he were talking to an audience: "You might be wondering why the entire family is taking a road trip, stuffed with bags in the trunk of Vanzilla."

He continued: "As it turns out, Mom and Dad have rented a house in Danville, the one from the Tri-State Area south of Michigan to be specific, for about five days, so we're vacationing there for a while. They claim that exciting stuff may happen in the neighborhood there, but not everyone's buying it. In fact, some think it'll be a snorefest, like my sister Lori."

Lincoln turned to Lori, who was holding a paper bag in case of carsickness, and was currently talking to her boyfriend Bobby on the phone: "...I mean, we're settling in another Suburbia. That's literally the most boring vacation spot ever, I can't imagine something duller. Literally the most exciting thing that can happen is that we may get literally kicked out of the neighborhood for making too much noise or something."

Lincoln turned back, continuing: "But you can also go to the other extreme. Lisa, for example, likes to list off all the dangers that _could_ happen during our vacation."

He turned to Lisa, who was listing off various things: "...you could get hit by a laser beam and float away, you could get distracted by sudden rainbows and sink at the docks, you could accidentally swallow a bug, you could get glue on your hands and records on your fingers, you could get some sort of machine stuck on your head that brings you to a house in the hills somewhere, then there's the infamous llama incident..."

Lincoln turned back again and continued: "But aside from our parents, Lisa, and Lucy who enjoys those dangers, most of us thinks this will be a boring week. But hey, at least it's much safer than a few days at the Scratchy Bottom Campground, so that's already better in my book. I just hope that I'm still awake at the end of the week."

"Okay, kids, we're almost there", Mr Loud said excitedly, as Vanzilla passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Danville'.

As the van stopped at a house in Maple Drive, the Louds stepped out and unloaded their baggage.

* * *

After an hour of unpacking, the Lynn Sr and Rita approached their children. Lynn Sr suggested: "Kids, why don't you go out and meet our neighbors?"

"Dad, we're here for just five days", Lincoln argued.

"Why would that matter", Rita said to her son. "They may be our temporary neighbors, but that doesn't mean they can't be vacation friends, even if you only hang out with them for just a few days."

Lori groaned. She then reluctantly said to her siblings: "Come on, guys, lets go outside." Her sisters, and brother, followed her to the front yard, all of them groaning in unison.

Their pets were already outside, with Charles rolling in the grass. Lana decided to roll alongside him, but there's still a bored expression plastered on her face. Lucy decided to simply lie down as well, and so did Leni because she thought everyone would be doing it.

The rest just stood, but with the same bored expression and hunched posture.

Lori, who was holding her baby sister, unexcitedly stated: "Alright, which neighbors should we meet first?"

After her siblings murmured various things that sound unintelligible but came down to the same 'I dunno' expression, a sudden chipper female voice chimed: "Why don't you start with me?"

Lincoln sounded alarmed when he heard that. "A voice that _doesn't_ sound bored out of her mind", he stated. "That couldn't be one of us! Do you know who said it?"

"I literally have no idea", Lori responded.

"Umm, I'm right here", the other voice said again.

Lincoln turned around, as did Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lisa. Leni, Lana and Lily followed when they realized the unfamiliar voice was speaking to them. Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo looked up as well.

They all looked at the fence that separated the Louds' rented house from another pink-purplish house, and saw who the voice belonged to.

A black-haired girl around Lincoln's age, in a pink dress and a pink bow.


	2. Meeting Isabella

Lincoln and his sisters approached the black-hared girl that peered over the fence. The white-haired boy asked: "Ummm... who are you?"

The girl stuck out a hand and introduced herself: "My name's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. You must be our temporary neighbors my mother told about."

"Uh, yeah, we're on vacation", Lincoln answered. He shook Isabella's hand and said: "My name's Lincoln Lou-"

"Hey, why are _you_ doing the introducing thing when _I'm_ literally the oldest of us eleven", Lori interrupted.

"Um, it's because she stuck her hand out to _me_ , Lori", Lincoln argued. "But if you want to introduce us yourself, why don't you take over?"

"Gladly", Lori answered. She bumped Lincoln out of her way and introduced herself to Isabella: "Anyway, I'm Lori, the eldest of the sisters, as you might've guessed." She then went over each of her siblings in the proper age order: "And this is Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and our baby sister Lily. We're the Loud sisters (and brother)".

Isabella was a bit surprised. "Wow, you're all siblings of each other?" she asked. "Your home must be pretty loud all the time, no pun intended."

"You don't know the half of it", Lincoln responded. "I'll apologize in advance for any craziness from our side."

Isabella snickered at Lincoln's apology. She said: "That's okay. I do a lot of crazy stuff every day in the summer with my neighbor friends from across the street."

Before Lincoln could even ask about Isabella's friends, Lana appeared beside Isabella and gushed: "Omigosh guys, check what I found!"

"Lana, how'd you get on the other side of the fence?!" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, I just found a loose patch of earth near the fence after Lori introduced me and did some digging around. Literally of course, or I wouldn't be Lana Loud."

"You could say that was quite a _dirty_ trick!" Luan intervened, who then laughed at her own pun, as everyone sighed at it.

"Anyway, you should see what I found in Isabella's backyard", Lana continued. "A swimming pool! An actual, moderately-sized, tiled swimming pool like those public ones!"

All the Loud siblings looked surprised at what Lana said... before cheering uncontrollably (except Lisa). Isabella was a bit confused why they were so excited.

As the Loud sisters continued cheering, Lincoln stopped his cheering, looked in another direction and explained: "On especially hot days, us Louds long to cool down in a swimming pool. This can be a bit hard with large families, especially when each sister has a weird trait that aren't accepted in public swimming pools, who in turn ban the entire family for only one or two people. Thanks to at least one of my sisters, all of us are currently banned from all public swimming pools in Royal Woods and nearby locations, so we're resorted to those rubber swimming pools for the backyard. You know, those small ones. Those that are weak against cannonballs. However, if Lana is to be believed, our neighbor here has an ACTUAL swimming pool in her backyard! One where I can finally do a cannonball! There's no reason for me to be NOT excited about this!"

"Umm, you could've told that entire story to me, instead of to... no one in particular...", Isabella told Lincoln.

Lincoln turned to Isabella with a face of realization. "Oh."

"I'd like to witness this recreation activity in its actual form, before I can believe the claims of my older yet less intelligent sister", Lisa told Isabella.

"Oh, sure", Isabella said. "Just follow me to the backyard."

"Wait, we literally can't go before telling mom", Lori said. "Wait for me, will you?"

* * *

After Lori told her mother they'll be visiting the neighbors, the Louds followed Isabella to her backyard. The Louds' pets followed the crowd as well.

"Here it is", Isabella said, as she presented an empty swimming pool.

"Wait a minute... that's no swimming pool", Leni said.

Her siblings look a bit surprised at the turquoise-wearing blonde, while their pet dog sniffed at the pool's edge.

She continued: "I mean, this is totally a skating dome! Like, where's the water?!"

"Leni, not all swimming pools are filled with water", Lori told Leni.

"But how do you _swim_ in it?" Leni asked.

"You can't, dude", Luna said. "It needs to be filled first before you can rock the waves."

"That does leave an important question", Lincoln pondered. "Why is the pool empty? I mean, there's less water in it than there is color in Lucy. And that level's pretty low already."

"It's true...", Lucy said in a dull tone.

"Actually, I don't know", Isabella admitted. "I'll ask mom."

Luckily, her mother, Vivian, was already outside, so Isabella went to her and asked this question.

"Oh, sorry, Isa", her mother responded. "I was planning to maintain the pool for today. No swimming for today. But maybe tomorrow."

A disappointed groan can be heard from the Louds behind Isabella.

"I'm sorry, guys", Isabella apologized. "Maybe we can go to a public swimming pool-"

"And let one of my sister's strange habits cause us to get banned here too?" Lincoln asked.

"Come on, what's the chance for that to happen", Isabella asked.

"One hundred percent, in fact", Lisa intervened. "Believe me, I've checked with this device I created a few days ago."

Then Isabella realized something. "I got it! Lisa, your knack for inventing stuff reminded me of something! Lincoln, remember what I said about my friends from across the street?"

"Uh, yes", Lincoln answered. "You said you do lots of crazy stuff with them?"

"Yes, yes I did", Isabella said with excitement. "They _also_ have a knack for inventing stuff, and make lots of fun activities throughout the entire summer! We just ask them to make a swimming pool and you'll be guaranteed to get the best one EVER!"

Lincoln and his sisters beamed of excitement. "Omigosh, is that true?!" Lincoln asked.

"I'm one hundred percent honest", Isabella said.

Lisa checked her device from earlier. "She's right, apparently", she told Lincoln.

"C'mon, I'll show you", Isabella said. "Just follow me to their backyard!"

Isabella, the Loud siblings and the four pets then went to a yellow house across the street.


	3. The Boys of the Backyard

In the backyard of the house across Isabella's, two boys and a teal platypus are seen relaxing under the shade of a big tree, with the boys leaning on its trunk while the platypus lies between them.

The red-haired one with the triangle head asked: "Hey, Ferb, do you know what we can do today?"

The green-haired one with the long head, named Ferb, simply shrugged.

"What about you, Perry", the triangle-head boy asked the platypus. "You got any ideas?"

Perry simply chattered in response. Despite it being a simple creature that doesn't do much, the boy can tell that his pet platypus couldn't think of anything either.

After a bit of silence, the boy sighed. "Some days, you know exactly what to do on a day, yet other times you can't think of anything. I wonder why."

Ferb pointed at the sun.

"If it is because of the temperature", the other boy asked. "That's possible, but I don't want to test it. I like the sun's current heat, I don't want to plunge the world into an ice age just to get any new ideas."

Then the boy noticed something about the heat. "Although, it is kinda hot", the boy realized. "I'd like to go for a swim... but we already made a beach in the backyard."

Ferb pointed to the direction of the pink-purple house across the street where Isabella lived. The red-haired boy knew what he meant.

"That's it, Isabella has a pool in her backyard", the boy exclaimed. "Come on, Ferb, let's go ask her if we can dip in."

The two boys stood up and approached the wooden backyard gate. As they opened it, however, they were instantly met with Isabella... and eleven other kids the two boys never met before.

"Well, this is kinda weird", the red-haired boy said. "I should've figured you'd come here yourself."

"Oh, um, yeah", Isabella responded. "Anyways, whatcha doin', Phineas?"

"Well, we just wanted to come visit you and ask if we could take a dip in your pool", the boy, whose name was Phineas, answered.

"Oh, that's kinda why we're here", Isabella said. "Mom is maintaining the pool for the entire day, so we can't use it. And my temporary neighbors _really_ want to take a swim in an actual pool, so I actually want to ask you if you can make us a swimming pool."

"Oh, that would be no problem", Phineas said. "But who are your new guests, anyway?"

The boy with the white hair approached Phineas. "Hi, my name's Lincoln-"

Lincoln was being pushed away by his older sister. "Beat it, squirt", she said. "Have you literally forgotten what I said a while ago? _I_ do the introducing here."

"But Lori, you already introduced us earlier today", Lincoln said.

"Because I'm the oldest of us all", Lori stated. "And the same rule literally applies here too."

Lincoln groaned. "Fine", he agreed reluctantly.

Lori introduced herself, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily to Phineas and Ferb. Lincoln then approached the two boys and asked: "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Phineas", the red-haired boy said. "And this is my stepbrother Ferb. He doesn't say much, but he is a man of action."

Lana then approached Perry. "Ohh, what's this adorable creature", she said.

"'Adorable', she says", her twin sister Lola exclaimed. "I think you mean 'disgusting'!"

"I don't care what you think", Lana argued. "I like its duck bill and beaver tail." Lana asked Phineas again: "So who's this?"

"That's our pet platypus, Perry", Phineas said. "I'm glad someone likes it as much as we do."

Lola scoffed with disgust.

"Aren't the ornithorhynchus brown-colored with black appendages", Lisa asked, noting Perry's unusual coloration.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, before the former responded: "I guess. But ours isn't."

"We also have pets", Lincoln said. "This is our dog Charles, our cat Cliff, our canary Walt, and our hamster Geo."

"So", Lori said, "is it true you can build big things like a swimming pool? Aren't you a little... squirty for that?"

"Yes, yes we are", Phineas said. "And we'd love to make a big swimming pool. You can help us if you want."

"But can you do it", Lori asked.

"Of course we can, even when it's just Ferb and I alone", Phineas said.

As Phineas answered, their house's backyard door opened, revealing a long-necked teenager about Luna's age, but with a temperament more similar to Lori. She told: "Can you guys keep it quiet? I'm trying to watch TV!"

Phineas glanced at the girl before introducing the Louds to her: "Oh, that's our sister, Candace."

Candace then noticed the crowd in the backyard. "Phineas, who are these people? Are they part of another bustable plan of yours?"

"Oh, these are Isabella's temporary neighbors, the Loud siblings", Phineas told her. "We're gonna make a swimming pool for them."

"Sounds very bustable to me", Candace said. "You're going to be in so much trouble when Mom gets home!"

"Okay then", Phineas said obliviousy.

"Hey, I've an idea", Lori said. "While you guys work on the pool, I think it's okay to hang out with this Candace over here. Building pools is literally not for me and doing nothing is pretty boring."

"Sounds good", Phineas said. "Anyone else want to hang out with Candace?"

"Me", Leni said excitedly. "She's like my age group!"

"Eh, I'd rather rock my tunes out here with you guys", Luna said.

The other Louds also preferred to be with Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey, I didn't agree to hang out with these two", Candace complained.

"Oh come one, it'll be fun", Phineas said. "I bet you have a bunch of things in common. And even if you don't like them in the end, they'll be enjoying the pool when it's done."

"Candace couldn't think of an argument, so she reluctantly agreed: "Alright then. Come on, Loni and Leri."

"Those are literally not our names", Lori said.

"Yeah, and who's Larry anyway", Leni asked.

As Candace went inside with Lori and Leni, Phineas said: "Alright, i don't know what else has to be said, so let's begin! Ferb, can you pick up a few swimming pool blueprints at Blueprint Heaven, while we brainstorm for cool ideas?"

Ferb obliged and went off.

"Can I see Perry again", Lana asked.

"Oh sure", Phineas said. He looked around, but could find him. "Hey, where's Perry?"


	4. The Loud Lair

Where was Perry?

The teal platypus has followed Candace, Lori and Leni into the house.

He wasn't pursuing the three teenagers, though. In fact, he went straight to the kitchen and stopped when he approached the countertop.

He shifted his brown eyes from left to right. Then, when he was sure no one was around...

He stood upright on his hind flippers and put on a fedora straight from the 1940s.

For you see, Perry is actually a secret agent, part of the OWCA, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, which is an agency that, for some reason, had only animals working as agents. Their goal is to stop evil and thwart evildoers and their evil scheme of the day. They were also assigned codenames, and Perry's was Agent P.

Most agents had a set nemesis, and Perry's was Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a Drusselstenian scientist that wanted to take over the Tri-State Area with harebrained schemes.

When Perry was being alerted for a new mission, like now, he would often enter a weird entrance to his lair under his owners' house. There are entrances to his lair everywhere in this household.

This time, he jumped up the countertop and opened the kitchen sink as if it were an automated hatch. Then, Perry jumped into the tube that appeared underneath. As Perry disappeared in the tube, the hatch-esque sink closed itself.

* * *

Perry found himself in the red chair in the platinum-white-walled lair, as a wedding ring and a few quarters bumped on his head. Perry set his eyes to the large screen that displayed a short-haired man with a large nose, eye placement like that of a flatfish, and a mustache Perry still wasn't sure if it were fake or genuine. This was his superior, Major Francis Monogram. He always gave Perry his missions, which were usually about Doofenshmirtz.

"Good morning, Agent P", Major Monogram began. He fell a bit quiet as he said it, and asked: "...it's still morning, right, Carl?"

Carl, the bespectacled intern that usually moderates the camera filming Monogram, could be heard off-screen: "It's 11:30 AM, sir."

"Oh, alright", Monogram confirmed. "Anyway, Agent P, your mission. Our scouts have reported that Dr Doofenshmirtz has been buying a lot of soil and fertilizers, and grass seeds. Like, a lot of grass seeds. Tons of them. We want you to investigate what Doofenshmirtz is up to this time, and if it's part of another evil scheme of it, which it usually is, come to think of it, put a stop to it. I don't want to see Danville being covered in plants, like New York in that one movie about the troll with the green thumb."

Agent P saluted Monogram and was right about to leave...

...but then stopped when he heard noises from above. It appears that someone has entered one of the secret entrances around the house (kind of a drawback for having so many entrances: one would be able to stumble upon one of them any time). Perry couldn't react in time, as four individuals landed on him: a dog, a cat, a canary bird and a hamster.

These were the pets Isabella's new friends brought with them, Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo.

Major Monogram was shocked. He shouted: "Great googly moogly! Carl, come here!"

"Right away, sir", Carl said, as he appeared on-screen beside his boss.

"Carl, do you know any of these animals", Monogram asked.

"These have never been recorded in our database, sir", Carl responded. "However, I think they're from a family that booked a vacation here in Maple Drive a few weeks prior."

"Well, I guess we have to turn them into secret agents, like that time with the koi fish", Monogram concluded.

"But sir, our human personnel's fully booked in training the new recruits from yesterday", Carl noted.

"Oh", Monogram said. "Well, how about our animal agents?"

"Most of them are already busy with their own nemeses", Carl said. "And the ones that aren't are filling in for Agent Pinky. Apparently, none of them are competent enough to stop Poofenplotz on their own."

"Has Wanda ever told us why Agent Pinky isn't available in the first place?"

* * *

_Flashback to earlier in the morning, at Isabella's house_

Isabella's Fireside Girl friends from Troop 46231 were visiting to pick up her pet chihuahua, Pinky.

The short, bespectacled Fireside Girl, Gretchen, spoke to Isabella: "Thanks for letting us lend Pinky so we can earn our Dogsitter Patches, Isabella."

"No problem Gretchen", Isabella responded. "I've already earned my first one years ago anyway."

"Though I am wondering why you're passing up the patch this time", Gretchen pondered.

"There's three reasons. First, I already earned the Patch twelve dozen times already. And second, new vacation neighbors will be settling in the house next to mine today, and I'd like to meet them."

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense", Gretchen noted. "But what about reason three."

Isabella looked at her friend with an unimpressed scowl, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh of course, Phineas", Gretchen realized.

"Duh", Isabella said. "Why would I ever pass up hanging out with my crush in trade of earning a patch I already have?"

"I wish I had the patch already", Ginger, the tall Asian Fireside Girl intervened. "That way, I can spend the day hanging out with Baljeet."

Isabella and Gretchen looked at Ginger and slowly backed away.

"What did I say wrong this time?" Ginger asked.

* * *

"So you're saying the Fireside Girls are petsitting Pinky for the day?" Monogram asked his intern.

"Yes sir", Carl said. "He's forced to take the day off."

"Well, with all the agents fully booked, I don't see any other choice", Monogram lamented. "Agent P, it seems we have no choice but to put these four pets under your care. Since you're an extremely skilled agent, this shouldn't be too much to ask, hopefully?"

Perry's eyes drooped down as he sighed. He carried Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo to his platypus-themed hovercraft and went on his way to his nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JujuGamer2112 also would've liked for the Fireside Girls to appear, and preferably meet the Loud sisters. Initially, I had no idea how to implement them in the story, let alone meet the Louds, since the role they usually had in Phineas and Ferb episode (helping the brothers and their friends with making the project in case more than five people were needed) could already be filled by the Louds, so I had to disappoint them.
> 
> However, I think I managed to have them in the story at least, as a reason, for a reason, for another reason why Perry has to petsit the Loud's pets, while scientistsitti- I mean, stopping Doofenshmirtz. A bit contrived, maybe, but hopefully Juju liked it.


	5. Idea Pooling

"Alright, guys", Phineas said, as he pulled out a notepad and a pen. "I presume you guys have strange quirks that get the entire family banned from swimming pools, so I'd like to know what you guys want for maximum enjoyment."

Lincoln blinked his eyes out of amazement, asking: "How did you guess that?"

"Well, why else would you guys be here with us instead of going to a public swimming pool", Phineas asked back. "There's plenty of those in Danville."

"He's good", Lynn said to Lisa.

"I must admit, they're well educated", Lisa responded.

Phineas walks up to Lynn and Lisa. "Let's start with you two. Lynn, what would you like to do in a pool?"

"Chicken fights, of course", Lynn said, as she punches Phineas's arm.

"Ow. 'Chicken fight arena', duly noted", Phineas said, as he jotted the suggestion down. "Anything else?"

"Oh, I guess you can add a water polo field or something", Lynn replied. "I love me some sports, especially rough ones and those involving balls."

"Great", Phineas said. "Maybe we can even make it into Water Polo W-6."

As Phineas has written down 'water polo field', he went to Lisa. "And what would you like to do in a pool, Lisa?"

"I prefer doing all sorts of liquid-based experients", Lisa said. "A separate area that doubles as a water-proof laboratory would be a satisfactory addition."

"Noted", Phineas confirmed. "Anyone else?"

"Oooh, I'd like to drink chicken soup", Lana intervened.

"Alright", Phineas said, "'chicken soup dispenser' for Lana..."

"No, not like that", Lana said. "I mean that I drink the water from a swimming pool, because it tastes like chicken soup. I'd like to add celery and carrots so it actually BECOMES chicken soup, y'know?"

"Oh, so you drink the pool water", Phineas said. "A little weird, but I can work with it. Would you mind if I made a kitchen-like area where you can put in as many ingredients in the water as you'd like?"

"You mean like a personal I-can-change-whatever-I-want chicken soup swimming pool?", Lana asked. "Of course not!"

"Great", Phineas said. "How about you, Lola?"

"Ah, I'm a simple woman", Lola said. "I like to relax in the water without my gorgeous swimming dress getting wet."

"Wait, then why don't you relax out of the pool then", Phineas asked.

"BECAUSE I like to stay afloat in the water, dummy", Lola replied in an agitated manner. "I may be a simple woman, but I'm not an idiot!"

Phineas was a bit surprised at the sudden rage. "Oh, um, right", he replied back. "How about you, Lucy?"

"Unlike Lola, I don't mind relaxing out of the swimming pool", Lucy said. "I'm not all too fond of swimming, and swimming pools usually don't have sharks in them."

"Oh, we can add those if you want", Phineas said.

"That would be awesome", Lucy said in her usual dull tone.

"Wait, Phineas, are you crazy", Lincoln intervened. "I know Lucy's into danger, but what if she dies?"

"Don't worry Lincoln", Phineas said. "I'll make sure no one dies when they take a dip into our pool."

"Way to remove the fun part of sharks, Lincoln", Lucy said. Lincoln felt her staring grudgingly at him, making him cringe a little.

Phineas ignored what Lucy said, and asked: "Say Lincoln, what would you like to do in a pool?"

Lincoln shifted eyes. "Well, I never got to cannonball into a pool", he admitted.

"Dude, Ferb and I will make sure you'll be able to perform the best cannonball EVER", Phineas said. "That's a promise."

As Lincoln's face lit up, Phineas then went to Luan and Luna. "And now it's your turn", Phineas said. "Luan, what would you like in out swimming pool?"

"I like Lynn's suggestion of chicken fights", Luan said. "However, I want it with rubber chickens instead, because I think it's pretty FOWL to hurt people." She promptly laughed at her own pun.

"'Rubber chickens', noted", Phineas jotted down. "What about you, Luna?"

"You know what'd be rad", Luna asked. "A stage to rock out my tunes." Luna pulled out an electric guitar and an amplifier.

"Nice", Phineas grins. "'Music stage', jotted down."

Phineas approached Isabella. "Do you have something you'd like to do, Isabella?"

"You can add anything you like, Phineas", Isabella said. "There's so many things, I can't choose what I want." _Aside from a tunnel of love or something, but that'd be embarrassing_ , Isabella thought.

"Alright", Phineas said. Then he noticed an awful odor. Isabella and the Louds also noticed. It came from Lily.

"Bleugh, Lily dropped another fecal bomb", Lincoln said.

"Yeah, that would definitely ruin any pool", Phineas commented. "I'll make sure to add a filter for that."

As Phineas jotted this down, a grayish, stout kid entered the backyard. He said in his gruff voice: "Hey, Dinner Bell, whatcha do-"

The kid then noticed the Louds in the backyard.

"Oh, hey, Buford", Phineas greeted the stout fellow.

"Okay, Dinner Bell, what's all these girls doin' here", Buford asked. "And where's Ferb? Did you splice him into eight girls? I hope you're not replacing Buford with these girls, right?"

"Oh, no no no, Buford", Phineas responded. "These are Isabella's temporary neighbors. We're gonna make them a super swimming pool, and Ferb's only gone to get blueprints."

Buford glared at Phineas. "Well, alright then, but tell Buford beforehand next time", he said.

"Hey Buford, maybe you have something you'd like to do at a swimming pool?" Phineas asked.

"'Course I do", Buford said. "Chicken fights!" He then punched Phineas's arm, the same one Lynn punched earlier.

"Ow. I'd like to add it, but Lynn already suggested this", Phineas said while gesturing to the pony-tailed brunette. Buford reacted by glaring at Lynn.

"Perhaps there's something else you'd like to do", Phineas continued.

"Yeah, givin' wedgies to nerds", Buford said. "But 'Jeet's comin' later. The nerd's taking a physics class. In the Summer! Can you believe it?"

"Oh, that's too bad", Phineas said. "Oh well, maybe Baljeet's coming later, then we can ask if he wants to join in."

"Hey Phineas, we got about everyone in the backyard", Isabella said. "What do we do now?"

"We'll wait for Ferb", Phineas said. "I think he'll be back shortly."

"So, we just do nothing until he returns", Lincoln asked.

"We don't have to", Phineas said. "We can take in more suggestions if you like."

"Oh! NOODLES!" Lana yelled.

"Swimming noodles, great idea Lana", Phineas said.

"Oh", Lana responded. "I like those too, but I actually meant soup noodles. Is... is that alright too?"


	6. Candace and Lori (and Leni)

Lori and Leni found themselves in Candace's bedroom. They and Candace herself sat on her bed for a little while without saying any word. Candace seemed a little miffed.

"Soooo... Nice room you got there", Lori said in attempt to break any ice.

"Oh, yeah, totally", Leni said. "It's completely pink! And there's this computey thingy over there, and a vanity, some shelve thingies, nice boyband posters, a clear wall thingy so you can look in the backyard, and not to mention... a photo frame of a cute and hunky guy!" Leni picked up the frame from the vanity, which depicted a blonde teenager.

"HEY, stay off!" Candace said, snatching the frame from Leni's hands. "That's my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend is a picture frame?" Leni asked.

Candace groaned from frustration.

"Don't mind Leni's ramblings too much", Lori said. "She's... not the brightest in the family."

"On the contrary, Lori", Leni said. "I'm like, the brightest-est of all of you, unlike you who keeps being grumpy and super seeniha... sihnecku... seeneekee... umm..."

"Cynical", Lori corrected Leni. "And I meant the OTHER 'bright'."

"Oh, right", Leni said. "But none of us radiate light anyway, so why should that matter?"

"...I see what you mean, Liro", Candace said.

"It's 'Lori', by the way", Lori said.

"Ugh, whatever!" Candace said. She returned sitting on the bed with her knees on face level. "I don't get why my brothers get to decide what I should do while Mom is away. I was planning to talk to Stacy on the phone about stuff we read in our Quasmo magazines, but now I have to entertain two random strangers instead. Add insult to injury, _they_ still get to do what they want, which is another dumb over-the-top project worth busting, but Mom will never get to see anyway, like every single day in this summer. It's so annoying!"

Lori then said: "Okay, one, it was my idea to get to know you, and two, you're not the only one that deals with annoying siblings on a daily basis."

Candace looked surprised when Lori said that last thing. "Wait, you too?" she asked.

"Sure", Lori said. "A lot of people do. Be glad that you only have two younger siblings. I have ten, and only few have never been annoying to me."

"Wait, so you and I both have annoying siblings", Candace realized, "and can be grumpy and cynical."

"I guess", Lori said.

"Do you talk over your phone daily?" Candace asked

"All the time", Lori said.

"Do you have a cute boyfriend?"

"Always gushing over my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."

"Do you like being in charge when your parents are away?"

"I'm literally the oldest. I have to."

"Do you feel like punishing your siblings when they do wrong?"

"Possibly."

Candace's eyes shone a little. As if she finally found someone to relate to.

"Roli, that's it", she said. "You should help me bust my brothers! We're practically the same, we'd work so well as a team!"

"Eh, maybe", Lori said. "Also, it's 'Lori'."

"Yeah yeah, it's alright", Candace said. "You'd like to help me, right?"

"Well, I can give you some tips, maybe", Lori said. "I mean, I literally have to deal with telling someone all the time."

"Great", Candace said with delight. "C'mon, Loir, let's work together! You hive me those tips, and I execute them! I can't wait for my brothers to be busted at once!"

"Sorry, no", Lori said. "And again, it's 'Lori'."

Candace looks confused. "Wait, why not?"

"I was one of those people that wanted that swimming pool", Lori said. "Actually, I think literally _everyone_ wanted a swimming pool."

Candace looked shocked. Then, she furrowed her eyebrows, squinted her eyes and said grimly: " _Et tu, Lori?_ "

"Hey, you finally got my name right", Lori said nonchalantly.

"Who cares", Candace said. "Everyone thinks my brothers are cool, even my own friends! I always have to bust them myself, and I always fail. I think I only got help like twice, and that failed too! Both times!"

"Then maybe you should give up", Leni said in an oblivious manner.

Candace got triggered by Leni's comment and was about to burst in a rage, with her whole body trembling and her face turning red.

But before she could yell out that she would never give up, Lori intervened: "Calm down!"

Lori's sudden action caused Candace to stop and look surprised at her.

"Tell you what", Lori said. "I'll help you bust your brothers tomorrow. But if we fail, the day after that, you won't do ANYTHING about busting your brothers, since you seem literally too obsessed with that. Promise?"

Candace thought. Lori would help her not today, but _tomorrow_. That sounds good. But if that fails, she has to promise not to bust her brothers the day after. So it was a risky bet. Then she thought, that if her brothers WOULD be busted, then it didn't matter anymore: she had won then. So she made a conclusion.

"I promise", she said.

"Good", Lori said. "Now, maybe we can talk about the things we like?"


	7. Ferb and Vanessa

Ferb had just arrived at the Blueprint Heaven. Usually, Phineas and Ferb create blueprints themselves, but they occasionally buy blueprints for inspirational purposes. Ferb was fairly certain that the swimming pool they'll be building fir the Louds will only be loosely inspired by the blueprints he'll be buying. The term 'loosely' also being used loosely.

"So", the female attendant asked, "you want three different swimming pool blueprints, right?"

Ferb nodded.

"As an inspiration to build a bigger swimming pool?"

Ferb nodded again.

"I don't wanna be rude, little man, but, um", the woman hesitated, "...aren't you a little young to build a swimming pool, let alone a big one?"

Ferb simply blinked.

"Whoa, no need to get aggressive!" the lady exclaimed. "I'll be right on it! Let's see what I can get for you..."

The woman rummaged through the blueprints, nicely sorted in alphabetical order. It took a few minutes, but she managed to get blueprints of three different swimming pools: a fairly simple one, a slightly bigger and more advanced one, and a much larger, much more complex one.

"I got you these beauties", the lady said. "What do you think? Are these alright?"

Ferb affirmed with a thumbs up.

"That's great", the woman said. "That will be thirty dollars."

Ferb gave the attendant three bills of $10, summing up to $30 total.

"Thanks kid, have a nice day", the woman said.

Ferb waved her off and was about to walk towards the exit, but stopped abruptly as he saw someone he knew very well entering the place.

His summer crush, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

The teenage girl in black greeted: "Hey, Ferb", and walked towards the cashier desk to request a blueprint for her father.

It was kinda funny seeing her again in the place they first met, especially now since they now knew a lot more about each other.

Ferb never made it open about his crush on the goth teenager, but he was at least glad that he got to be friends with her. He'd never had a chance with such a beautiful lady like her anyway: she was like, five or six years older than him, and already had a boyfriend, named Monty or something. From what he heard, Monty was a good chap that treated her well.

Ferb was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Vanessa was already done with her order until she spoke out to him: "Hey Ferb, wanna hang out a little until we get to my dad's place?"

Ferb was a little shocked. Did _she_ just ask him to hang out with her for a while? He couldn't help to blush lightly, but nodded.

* * *

The green-haired kid and his brunette teenage friend walked together outside, each with blueprints in their hand.

"So", Vanessa said, "what are you and Phineas building this time?"

Ferb rarely says anything, usually one or two lines per day, but he felt it was necessary to tell Vanessa about their plans (especially since no one else that would be able to describe those to her was around), so he summarized: "We are going to make a swimming pool for these eleven vacation-going kids Isabella has as temporary neighbors."

"Really", Vanessa said. "So I suppose, those blueprints are depicting swimming pools, right?"

Ferb nodded.

"But you guys are creative enough to make your own", Vanessa pondered.

In response, Ferb cocked a grin that meant a thousand words without actually saying anything. The goth in black leather immediately understood. "Ohh, of course", she grinned. "You ARE making your own, but using those blueprints as a basis."

Ferb hasn't met many people that could understand his facial language easily. Actually, the only other person that came to mind was his own stepbrother.

"Hey Ferb, maybe you can send me and Monty a pic of the finished product", Vanessa suggested. "I'd like to see it, but we had a date planned this afternoon."

Ferb managed to show a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Ferb", Vanessa said. "You're a cool dude."

Ferb looked at the blueprint his crush held, and got curious what it's for. To indicate he wanted to know about the blueprint, he tilted his head while pointing towards the blue scroll Vanessa was holding.

Vanessa noticed. "Oh, this blueprint?" she asked. "Actually, I don't know. I just came to Blueprint Heaven to pick up an order from my dad. He was already working on something, so I _suppose_ this has something to do with whatever he's working on. Not that I'm sure, though, he could use these not sooner than tomorrow."

Just as Vanessa finished her sentence, they reached the street where her dad's abode stood: a tall, purple building in a strange shape that vaguely looked like Ferb's head.

"Oh hey, we're almost there", Vanessa announced to her green-haired friend, as she noticed the building.

As the two stood before the building, a jingle was heard:

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"_

Ferb noticed the jingle and looked around, confused and wondering where it came from.

"Oh, that's just my dad's 'Evil Jingle'", Vanessa told Ferb as she noticed Ferb's confusion. "It's just something weird he has a thing for. I just got used to it."

Ferb nodded his head in affirmation. The two still stood in front of the entrance.

"Well", Vanessa said, "I guess I'll be going in. Good luck with your swimming pool, Ferb. See ya later!"

Ferb prepared himself to wave his friend off as she stepped inside, but before she closed the door, she said: "Oh, and tell Phineas I said hi!"

Ferb showed a thumbs-up as a means to confirm the promise.

As Vanessa disappeared inside, Ferb decided to look around. He remembered entering this building a few weeks ago, when there was a pharmacist outbreak or something. The Fireside Girls clubhouse was actually close by, if he remembered correctly from that time.

Ferb didn't want to barge in, seeing Isabella's troop was probably busy earning a new patch. However, he used his memory of their clubhouse's location to determine where in Danville he was, and head back to his backyard, as he already left the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a surprise Ferb and Vanessa friendship padding. Personally, I'm a fan of the Ferbnessa ship. However, there IS the age gap that is a bit problematic for Ferb's current age, plus the fact that Vanessa already has a boyfriend, so just being friends it is.
> 
> Next chapter is Perry and Doof-centric for sure! How will it go with four extra pets tagged along?


	8. Ungrasspected Mess

The doorbell rang. A tall, slouching man, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz, yelled in his shrill Dusselstenian accent "Coming", as he approached the door. As he opened it, he saw his daughter Vanessa.

"Here's your blueprint, Dad", Vanessa told her father as she presented him the large scroll.

"Vanessa", Doof exclaimed with glee. "Thank you so much for picking up my blueprint! At least _someone_ is doing their job in time."

Vanessa cocked an eyebrow quizzically and asked: "What do you mean?"

"It's Perry the Platypus", Heinz complained. "He's late. I've already finished my inator and set up my traps, and I expected him 30 minutes ago. He better have a good reason for that!"

"I'm sure he has, Dad", Vanessa comforted her dad. "Perry's an attentive nemesis. He wouldn't be late for no reason."

Vanessa then looked at the scroll, and asked: "But what's this blueprint about, actually? You never told me, and I thought it's for your new scheme, but it seems you're done with inventing already..."

"Oh, this baby's for my evil scheme of tomorrow", Heinz said. "I'd rather not tell you right now, if that's alright with you."

"Oh, that's okay", Vanessa said. "Say, umm, I have some things to do. Hopefully you don't mind that I'm leaving already?"

"Nah, that's alright ", Doof said. "It's not my weekend anyway. Take care, sweetiekins!"

The two waved off as Vanessa left her dad's home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ferb arrived back in the backyard.

"Ferb, you're back", Phineas exclaimed.

"Yes", Ferb replied. "Also, Vanessa said hi."

"Cool, you met up with Vanessa", Phineas said. "Tell her I said hi back."

Lincoln was slightly confused. "Who's Vanessa?", he asked.

"One of the coolest teenage girls Ferb knows", Phineas answered. "She's also a friend of Candace. We sometimes meet from time to time."

Phineas turned to his stepbrother and said: "Oh, and we got a list full of suggestions, as well as the required material..."

"How your brother was able to pay for it is still a peculiar mystery to me", Lisa intervened.

"...so we can start right now, if you want", Phineas continued, ignoring Lisa's comment.

"And getting it done before midnight, let alone within an hour, is still beyond impossible", Lisa added.

"Oh, you're on", Buford said. "Ten bucks says we DO get it done within an hour!"

"Buford, you're only betting because you know the outcome, don't you?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes I am", Buford replied. "And that's what makes this bet so great."

Phineas approached Lana, and said: "Lana, can you gather all the pets and put them to a safe place? I know Perry's already gone, but the others still must be here somewhere, and I'm sure they do a lot of things."

"You got the right ma'am to ask", Lana said with pride. "I'm great with animals and good at gathering them. In fact, I already have one here!" Lana removed her red cap, which contained a green frog.

"Eww, you bought your gross frog along", Lola exclaimed with disgust.

"Hey, Hops isn't gross", Lana said to her twin sister. "She's the most amazing frog I know." Lana turned back to Phineas and said: "I also have Izzy with me. Wanna see?"

"Maybe later", Phineas said. "I need the area to be clear first."

"Roger that!" Lana searched thoroughly through the backyard. But after doing that, she looked puzzled.

"That's weird", Lana said. "Where ARE our pets?"

* * *

Good lord, these pets make the hovercar _extremely_ slow.

Perry was still flying in his hovercar to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. Usually, he'd be there within minutes, but now he's sure he's a half hour off. Not very surprising, since he was taking Charles, Cliff, Geo and Walt along the ride. In a hovercar designed for only one platypus.

There wasn't much space, and the vehicle was pretty light. Five passengers in this car meant that it was pretty cramped in there and that a lot of energy had to be used to even get it off the ground. And don't even mention these untrained animals messing with everything during the flight.

Finally, though, he made it to his nemesis's abode. No evil jingle was playing this time, Perry guessed it might've already played.

As he landed his vehicle on the balcony, he could hear Heinz say: "Oh, _there_ you are, Perry the Platypus! What took you so long? Now I have to cut off backstory time to get on-schedule agai-"

Doofenshmirtz stopped himself when he got his question answered in a visual form: there wasn't one animal in front of him, but five.

"Oh hey, you brought some friends with you", Doof commented. "No wonder why you're so late: your hovercar must've been too light to carry you all at once." He then pondered: "They don't seem to be OWCA agents, though. They don't have their little hats."

He stopped pondering and said: "Ah, who cares", as he pushed a button on a remote control. Suddenly, Perry, Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo were all captured in a tiny cage.

"Sorry for the small trap, Perry the Platypus", Heinz apologized. "If I had known about your friends, I would've gotten a bigger trap."

"Anyhoo", he continued, "You might be wondering why I have bags full of soil over there". Doofenshmirtz gestured towards a corner in the balcony, where tons of soil in plastic bags seem to be stacked on top of each other. "As well as why I have several giant bags of grass seed", Heinz added, as he gestured towards the same corner as next to the soil, giant burlap sacks full of grass seeds are placed, with the sacks themselves towering over the stacked soil.

"This is because these are the basic ingredients for my latest inator", Doof said, as he walked towards said inator, placed right next to the burlap sacks. "Behold, the Grass-Spreadinator!"

The Grass-Spreadinator seemed much like your everyday laser beam inator, with an antenna-shaped barrel to fire the beams out of. However, atop of the inator is a funnel-like device filled with grass seeds, while at the base of the inator is a giant tray full of soil and fertilizers. The funnel has a cute grass pattern painted on it.

"This inator will let grass grow instantly on any place I zap it", Doof explained. "It also converts any ungrowing places into soil, which'll make the grass growing easier. You might be wondering why I want to do that, don't you?"

Perry, still in the cramped caged, managed to nod. Barely.

"Great!" Heinz exclaimed, as he set up a slideshow. "The first thing you might be asking is 'Doof, I thought you declared war on grass! It's what you told this year's Halloween!' Well first of all, it's still Summer, how would Halloween have passed already? Because I don't know, it feels like it has passed three times already in one single summer. Second, I recently discovered grass is a weed. People hate weeds, so I figured that I should cover the entire Tri-State Area in grass, and I'll keep covering it in grass until they make me the leader of the Tri-State Area!"

Doof ended his slideshow. "Neat, huh", he boasted. "That'll put a new spin to 'watching grass gr-' hey wait, where are your friends?"

Perry then realized the cage isn't cramped anymore, as he seemed to be the only one inside. He then realized that the cage's bars are so spaced out that he could just exit it right away, as he walked out of it.

"Wait, you could've escaped from my trap the whole time", Heinz said. "But if that's the case, and your friends aren't here, that means..."

Doofenshmirtz was about to put two and two together, when he and Perry heard an explosive noise inside.

"...was that the self-destruct button of my computer?" Heinz asked in a worried, rhetorical fashion.

Perry and Doof went back in his evil lair, when they saw something truly chaotic.

The Louds' pets made a whole mess of Doof's home. Charles was resting on Heinz's couch, reeking of dog urine and leaking of stuffing, while Cliff was clawing into carpets and furniture, Walt was flying while knocking so many things down to the ground, and Geo in his hamster ball was bouncing all over the place, pushing one self-destruct button after the other.

Truly, without any discipline, the Loud pets could be just as destructive as the Loud sisters.

"My inators! My non-inator appliances! My furniture, my couch, my belongings!" Heinz panicked. "They're destroying all my stuff!" He turned to Perry and scolded: "Do something about this, Perry the Platypus! They are YOUR friends, after all."

Perry was amazed at this destructive behavior of his guests. They were nearly not so unruly back in his own lair, or even in the hovercar. Maybe they just hated Heinz, they were put in a small cage after all.

Regardless, Perry jumped straight to Charles, but the little dog was startled by this sudden action and ran away, bumping straight into Cliff. The cat accidentally clawed in some wires, causing the lights to go out. Walt bumped into a standing lamp, which fell straight down and made a bigger mess of the place. Then Geo bounced near the door, and exited Heinz's apartment through a cat door. The other pets immediately followed suit.

"Oh no, those friends of yours are going to make a mess in the rest of the building as well", Doof said. "We quickly have to bring them back here before I have to pay all the damages!"

Perry had to admit that, even though these animals became quite the nuisance, this was partially his fault, even if he couldn't do anything about it. This mess would've never happened if he didn't bring these pets along. Granted, he wouldn't have to bring them to his job if they didn't enter his lair by accident, but still, Perry had to be responsible for them.

In short, he agreed with his nemesis for once. So he raced towards the door and exited the apartment as well.

"H-hey, wait for me", Doof said, who had trouble making his way through the mess. He then stumbled over the fallen lamp, landing straight into the smelly, soggy couch.

"Oh man, now I'm smelling like dog pee", Heinz complained in disgust. "I can't go out like this."

He raised his voice when he said: "Sorry, Perry the Platypus, you, you have to look for your friends on your own. I have to take a shower." He then looked around, muttering: "And maybe I can find my Undo-inator to clean up this mess... if that hasn't been self-destructed yet."


	9. The Pool Has Been Finished

"…And that's why I still like Ducky Momo", Candace finished. Apparently, she had made an entire essay on her passion for the children's cartoon.

Leni was excited throughout the entire story. "More! More!" she applauded.

Lori, though… not so much.

"Hm, perhaps we are not so much alike", Lori mused.

"Ooh, that could be like, a new catchphrase of yours", Leni said. "To say that you're the grumpy one." She poked on Lori's side.

"Yeah, no thanks", Lori said. "Maybe we can tell Candace about The Dream Boat?"

However, Leni was suddenly gone.

"Did you see where she ran off to", Lori asked Candace.

"I have no clue", Candace said.

"HEY GUYS, THAT NEW POOL LOOKS SO GREAT SO FAR", Leni yelled outside.

Lori and Candace peeked out of the window. They saw Leni among Phineas, Ferb and the other Loud siblings, who were working on the swimming pool. Lori was amazed at how the pool looked so far.

"Wow, they got the base done already", Lori said. "And it has literally not been two hours yet. You got a fantastic pair of squirts, Candace."

"Which is still beyond impossible", Lisa yelled from outside.

" _Sooo_  glad you noticed, Lore", Candace grumbled sarcastically.

"Don't be mad", Lori said. "I'll still be here, accompanying you until their pool is finished. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Very fun", Candace grumbled still.

"You seem a little distracted by their stuff", Lori noted. "But I know how to get your mind off that."

"How?"

"By talking about The Dream Boat!"

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz had just finished showering. "Now that's done with, I really should clean up this mess", he said, looking at the damage the Loud pets caused.

He sighed.

"Sooooo… where did I store the Undo-Inator again", he asked himself.

* * *

"And that's what The Dream Boat's all about", Lori finished. "Much better than that Ducky Dodo thing, right?"

"Eh, no offense, but it sounds like every other typical romance shlock", Candace said.

"Candace, it's a reality TV show", Lori argued. "ON A BOAT. How is any of that like literally any other romance shlock?"

"I dunno, but I feel like other reality TV shows do it better", Candace explained. "But I gotta admit, that pun is genius."

"You really should give it a chance", Lori recommended. "Literally everyone in our household likes it. If even Lucy can get hooked on it, then anyone can!"

Suddenly, Leni barged in.

"Lori, the pool's done", she said excitedly. "Wanna see?"

"Of course", Lori said. "Candace, you wanna come, too?"

"Gotta have to", Candace said. "Can't show something to Mom without seeing it yourself first."

* * *

After some thorough searching, Dr Doofenshmirtz finally found the Undo-Inator.

"Great, now let's fire this baby up", Heinz exclaimed.

He pressed the 'Undo' button, and…

The Undo-Inator disappeared.

Doofenshmirtz was unpleasantly surprised, but immediately realized: "Oh, great, I forgot to put in the specific commands! Now he just undid the most recent action instead!"

"Which is… finding the darn thing in the first place", he sighed. "Here we go again…"

* * *

As the three teenagers stepped into the backyard, they marveled at the result (or at least, two of them did).

"OMG, this swimming pool has literally been customized to fit for all of us", Lori said.

"And, like, so big too", Leni gushed.

"Yes, yes it is", Phineas said, approaching the trio. "We've split the pool in several sections. The normal section is obviously the biggest, but we also have the music stage, the water polo arena, the chicken fight arena, the rubber chicken fight arena, the chicken soup area, the water experiment pool, the relaxation pool, the cannonball pool, the shark pool, the kiddie pool, and an auto filter for when Lily… well, drops a bomb."

"Wow, I can't believe you thought of everyone", Lori said.

"You have to thank your siblings for the suggestions", Phineas said. "Also, they helped us build some of the stuff."

Upon hearing that, Leni decided to immediately thank her younger siblings, hugging Lincoln, Lucy, Lola and Lynn. "Aw, thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome, but it's really Phineas and Ferb that made the most of it", Lincoln said. "Also, this hug is getting a little tight."

Leni dropped the four kids on the ground.

"Dudes, what are ya waitin' for", Luna said. "Let's dive right in, eh?"

The Loud siblings got into their swimgear and jumped into the swimming pool.

"Hey Candace, wanna take a dive too", Phineas asked.

"Oh no, I'm not going to fall for it like with that backyard beach of yours", Candace declined. "I'm going right to Mom and take her to see this, and then you guys are busted. Maybe I'll have time to relax in your pool after that."

Phineas shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself."

"By the way, where was Mom again?" Candace asked.

"Oh, she's at the bridge club", Phineas replied.

"Thanks", Candace said, as she took the bicycle.

Phineas noticed Ferb taking a picture of the swimming pool.

"What'cha doing, Ferb", Phineas asked.

Ferb answered by showing him the screen of his phone.

"Oh, sending a picture of our pool to Vanessa?" Phineas realized.

Ferb nodded.

"Alright", Phineas said. "Tell me if she likes it."

Ferb showed a thumbs-up to Phineas.

"You know, I expected Baljeet to be done with his physics class by this point", Phineas stated. "I wonder what's taking him so long."

"Eh, probably helping some perfectionist 13-year old with rescheduling", Buford scoffed. "Typical nerd stuff for 'Jeet."

* * *

"…And this is how you can shorten your orange peeling time to at least five minutes", Baljeet explained to a 13-year old latin girl in magenta-purple clothes. "That way, you have enough time to study your physics class homework for the next week."

"Oh, I see", the dark-haired latina mused. "Thank you, Baljeet."

"No problem, Amanda", Baljeet said. "Now, with all the extra time, perhaps we can study togethe-"

"Oh, um, hold on", Amanda said, fearing that the indian boy was trying to flirt with her. "I, um, believe Mil- er, an acquaintance of mine is on your path to home. He's a nice guy, but bad luck follows him, and I cannot have that hindering my schedule, so I'll just take an alternate path. Without you. Okay? Bye!"

And thus Amanda took parts with Baljeet.

"Aw man", Baljeet sulked.

* * *

"It wouldn't surprise me if he tried flirting with girls, too", Buford said. "Which he sucks at!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say, you know", Phineas said.

"Yeah, I guess", Buford admitted. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I gotta challenge that Lynn gal to a chicken fight. No one gets away with taking my ideas before I can even get them!"

* * *

After some thorough searching, Dr Doofenshmirtz finally found his Undo-Inator…  _again_.

To prevent the Undo-Inator from undoing itself being found for a second time, Heinz made sure to put in the correct commands.

"Undo… Mess… In… Living… Room", Doof ticked in. " _Now_ , let's fire this baby up!"

He pressed the 'Undo'-button, and the living room was back to its normal old, unruined self.

"Finally", Doofenshmirtz groaned. "Now I only have to wait for Perry the Platypus to show up with those four troublemakers."

Heinz looked around, clacking with his tongue.

"I should probably store the Undo-Inator back before I accidentally start undoing the undoing of the mess", he said.


	10. Pets on the Loose

With the Loud pets having fled Doof's home, it was up to Perry to tame and reunite them. And he knew exactly how to do that, as he reviewed dog treats, cat treats, canary treats and hamster-in-a-ball treats from under his fedora. He never thought those unusually specific treats Monogram supplied in all OWCA agents' hats would ever be of use, but here he was.

Now he needs to track them down first.

That would be easy in Charles's case, as he can literally _track_ the dog down. Perry wouldn't know _how_ those dog tracks were visible, seeing how Heinz's place wasn't that dirty.

Regardless, he followed the muddy pawprints.

* * *

Perry was kinda glad Charles did not use the elevator, as tiring as climbing stairs may be. It made it a lot easier to track him down.

As he followed the pawprints, however, he was being halted by a person with a facemask, who seems to be guarding the hallway.

"Stop, you can't go any further", the man said, "or you won't survive."

Perry cocked his eyebrow at the man.

"What, don't believe me", the man asked. "You gotta. The stench, it's horrible. _Horrible_ , I say!"

Perry ignored the warning and casually walked past the man, who futilely yelled: "HORRIBLE!"

Perry then noticed the smell that the man warned about earlier.

Dog urine.

As Perry walked further in the hallway, he noticed some people having passed out.

Okay, Perry understood that urine doesn't smell pleasant, but this is ridiculous. Sure, it smells like the bladder equivalent to farts, but it's not a smell so horrible, that one might faint.

At the end of the hallway, he finally found Charles, doing his busi- ahum, 'marking his territory', on the walls.

Perry glared at the dog, who, upon noticing the platypus, appeared fearful and made a run for it. Perry was faster, however, and made quick use of a leash, using it as a lasso to capture Charles.

Perry chattered in a scolding manner to Charles, who felt a bit sorrowful. After understanding the dog wouldn't do it again, Perry decided to pet him. Even after that, however, there's one glaring issue. While he got one out of four pets, the one corner Charles relieved himself on was still a smelly mess.

Perry tied Charles's leash to the door and decided to clean the corner up.

* * *

It took a while, but it's finally clean.

Perry untied Charles's leash. Time to look after the other three pets.

They passed by the man from earlier.

"Hey, you fixed the stench issue", the man said. "Do you like, own him or something?"

Perry glanced at Charles. He shrugged.

"Well, either way, you must be a master at handling troublesome pets", the man said. "Probably a good thing too: I just heard that a few floors ahead, some cat with a large nose has been clawing at some of the furniture."

Perry and Charles glanced fearfully at each other. They know exactly who that could be.

* * *

The duo went to the apartment that had notified about the cat, and they immediately found the culprit.

Cliff had been scratching doors, sofas, tables and was about to begin at the curtains, while a woman had been cowering in fear.

Before attempting to pacify Cliff, Perry chattered at the woman accusingly, wondering why she did nothing to stop the cat from damaging her apartment further.

"Please stop him from destroying my room", she pleaded. "I'm literally allergic to cats!"

Perry drooped his eyes. Figures.

Perry looked at Charles, hoping he knew how to stop Cliff. Charles answered with with a determined look on his face. Oh, he knew.

Charles went to Cliff's location and barked loudly at him, startling the cat, so that he jumped out of the curtains. Perry stood ready to catch him. After putting Cliff safely on the ground and putting him on a leash, he and Charles glared at the cat, who felt sorry for his actions.

"Thank you for stopping that cat", the woman told Perry. "But, um, now all my furniture's in ruins."

Perry knew where this would be heading and pulled a wad of cash from his fedora.

"Thanks, that should be more than enough", the woman said. "Wait, I should probably give you some of the money back."

The woman counted the amount of money, then gave a quarter of the wad back to the platypus.

After receiving the money, Perry went ahead with Charles and Cliff.

* * *

Perry thought finding Walt would be the most difficult task among the others, seeing how he's flying, unlike the other pets. However, Charles quickly proved him wrong, as the dog found a yellow feather on the floor. As Perry picked up the feather, he quickly noticed an entire _trail_ of feathers, leading downstairs.

As the trio followed the trail, they noticed how the trail never seemed to end, leading them to speed up.

They finally saw Walt, who in fact was still flying. As the canary noticed the three pets, he decided to speed up as well, causing the other three pets to go in hot pursuit.

The chase was on.

Perry, Charles and Cliff picked up the pace, running faster and faster, while Walt was getting tired (losing a little of his feathers probably didn't help either).

Finally, as the trio was closing in, Cliff's natural instincts were activated, as he leapt into Walt and pounced him onto the floor. Perry and Charles glared at him, fearing that he might've eaten Walt too.

Perry put Walt on a leash. The bird's angry expression did not fade, but him looking below him was enough to express his regret. Charles already went ahead to rack up the lost feathers, and gave them to Walt.

Now with three pets subdued, only Geo the hamster was left.

* * *

They searched high, they searched low.

They searched in every corner of Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc, but they hadn't found Geo yet. He wasn't even in Doofenshmirtz's basement.

Too tired of all the walking to take another staircase, Perry, Charles, Cliff and Walt decided to take the elevator. After pressing the button, the quartet waited for the elevator to come down.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited even further.

Perry noted how it took an awful long time for the elevator to come down. This _was_ a tall building, but for an elevator to come down to this floor, it should've taken a minute at most. Unless someone inside the elevator was playing with the buttons, of course.

Wait. If someone inside was playing with the buttons?

In anticipation, the quartet were waiting for the elevator doors to open. And when they finally did, Perry's suspicions were proven right.

Geo was inside the elevator all along, rolling with his hamster ball against the buttons.

The little hamster seemed excited to see the four pets and quickly rolled into Perry's arms.

With the group reunited, Perry smiled, as did the other four pets.

Perry and the Loud pets stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button that led to Doof's floor.

While the elevator rose up, Perry decided to give the four the treats he pulled out of his hat earlier.

He wondered what Heinz had been doing this whole time.


	11. Grassification

"Sorry, Candace, but I'm in the middle of the Bridge game", Linda said to her daughter. "I don't have time to go see what Phineas and Ferb have made right now."

"But Mom, you've  _got_  to see it!" Candace said, as aggravated as usual. "They made a giant swimming pool, with all sorts of sections and stuff!"

"Honey, aren't you just confusing Vivian maintaining her backyard pool for another of these 'stunts'?" Linda asks, as she placed a 7 of Hearts on the trick on the table.

"No, of course not", Candace argued. "Phineas and Ferb got that request from 11 kids  _because_  Isabella's mom is maintaining her pool! You've gotta bust them for it!"

Linda sighed. "Tell you what, Candace", she began. "If you wait patiently and let us finish this game, then I'll go home with you to see this swimming pool, alright?"

"But what if it's gone by then", Candace queried.

"It's either then, or at the end of the afternoon, Candace", Linda said.

"…Alright, you go finish your game", Candace promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and friends have fun with the Loud siblings in the swimming pool. Buford and Ferb went against Lynn and Isabella in a chicken fight, while Luan fought against Leni in a rubber chicken fight. Luna played a rock song during all the fun. Lucy had decided to look over Lily after her swim through the shark pool. Lori and Lola were in the relaxation pool. Lisa was doing experiments in her personal pool, while Lana was brewing soup in hers.

And Phineas was watching Lincoln taking his first cannonball, which delivered quite a splash.

"So, how was it", Phineas asked.

"That… was… AWESOME", Lincoln said.

"That's great to hear", Phineas said. "Now let me try."

The triangle-headed boy climbed up the diving board and cannonballed into the pool like Lincoln, delivering an equally large splash.

"Hey, you're right", Phineas said. "That  _was_  amazing!"

"I know, right", Lincoln agreed.

* * *

After some fun, the kids were pretty hungry.

"Boy, I could use a snack", Lincoln stated.

"Yeah, I need some fuel after rockin' so hard, too", Luna agreed.

"I dunno if we're allowed to raid Mom's fridge, but I agree that we should go eat something", Phineas said.

"How about we go get some ice cream", Isabella asked.

Everyone agreed in chorus and went to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"Whew, that thing's stored now", Doofenshmirtz said, after he hid the Undo-Inator. He felt a little tired, since he had to push the heavy thing all the way to where he found it.

He panted: "Oof, it would be so much easier if I could undo shoving it to my living room in the first place. Like I… did… earlier… by accident…"

After realization struck, he facepalmed. "Heinz, you Dummkopf", he scolded to himself. "You could've just put in the specific command again! Well, I guess it's too late now…"

He sighed.

"I'll just go back to the living room and with for Perry the Platypus", he said.

As Dr Doofenshmirtz went over to the living room, he found Perry and his four pet friends just busting in his apartment.

* * *

Finally, Candace got her mother to get back home, hopefully in time to see the swimming pool before the mysterious force intervenes. Her bike was strapped on the car's roof as the two stepped inside.

"About time", Candace said. "This Bridge game took far too long."

"Don't be ridiculous, Candace", Linda told her daughter. "You sound like you're afraid it might disappear in a second."

"That's  _exactly_  what I'm afraid of", Candace complained.

"Candace, you know swimming pools don't just  _disappear_ , do you?" Linda asked.

"Under normal circumstances, no", Candace said. She added in her thoughts:  _"But anything my brothers make gets hidden by this mysterious force anyway…"_

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Perry the Platypus", Heinz said. "With those troublemaking pets, too. As you can see, I managed to clean up their mess with the Undo-Inator, so with no other interruptions in the way, why don't we continue where we left off?"

Perry agreed with Doof for once, as he decked him in the chin, making the evil scientist fall over.

"Getting straight to the point, eh?" Doofenshmirtz said, standing up. "Let me grab my weapon so we can fight this fairly, OK?"

Perry had no time for this. He already had spent a lot of time to find the pets, so he wanted to end this scheme quickly.

With the respect the Loud pets now had for him, Perry decided a little teamwork wouldn't hurt. He went to Charles and pointed at his nemesis's feet. Charles obliged and went on to bite his ankles.

"YEOWCH!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, being stopped in his tracks.

Perry then went to Cliff and pointed at Heinz's torso. The cat then climbed up to Doof with his claws.

"Ouch, ouch", Heinz said, as he felt the nails in his stomach. He tried to pull Cliff away without avail. "Someone get this cat off of me", he demanded.

Perry then went to Walt, and pointed at Doofenshmirtz's head. The canary flew over to Heinz and perched on his head, poking his forehead repeatedly.

"Ow ow ow ow", Doofenshmirtz said, releasing Cliff, swinging his arms wildly.

Perry then went over to Geo, and pointed at the Grass-Spreadinator at the balcony. Geo ran towards it within his hamster ball and jumped on a few buttons, hoping one of them was a self-destruct button. Unfortunately, these buttons made the device shoot a few rays towards a familiar neighborhood.

* * *

Back in the currently deserted backyard of Phineas and Ferb, a green ray had hit the large swimming pool, transforming it and everything inside into soil. The soil fell straight into the remaining hole, fitting it perfectly.

Then another ray hit the soil. The soil's surface got coated with a patch of grass that matched the rest of the yard perfectly, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Geo had trouble finding out which one was the self-destruct button, so he looked with worry towards Perry.

Perry decided to help him, pushing the big red button under the control pad.

With the machine having exploded, Perry went to his hovercraft and gestured to his pet friends to hop inside. Geo followed Perry, as did Charles, Cliff and Walt, releasing Doof.

As they flew away, Heinz yelled: "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS. AND YOUR ANNOYING PET FRIENDS TOO!"

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, their friends and the Loud siblings went back to the backyard. They also met up with Baljeet.

"Yeah, we made a multi-purpose swimming pool for them", Phineas told Baljeet. "Look, Ferb even made a photo of it."

"Ooh, I can not wait to take a swim inside of it", Baljeet said with hope.

As they arrived on the spot, however, the backyard seemed to lack the large swimming pool, deflating Baljeet's hope tremendously.

"OH COME ON", he yelled.

"Hey, where did it go", Lincoln questioned.

"No clue. Nor do we know why it has happened so often this summer", Phineas said.

"Wait,  _this happens often?_ " Lincoln gasped.

"90% of the time", Phineas said. "Still no clue how it happens.

"AH-HA", Lisa said. "I  _knew_  something odd was about this! I assume there's a fault in your build."

"Well, whatever that may be, Ferb and I haven't found it yet. And we've gone over 150 inventions already this summer."

"There's no 150 days in the summer, Phineas", Lisa said.

"There's not?!" Leni asked.

"Nevermind", Lisa said. "I promise you that I  _will_  find out the source of the disappearance of your inventions before the end of the week!"

"…Okay then, good luck", Phineas said.

"Say, um, Phineas, do you know  _when_  they disappear?" Lori asked.

"Well, Ferb and I have noticed that our projects always seem to disappear when Candace gets Mom to see our invention", Phineas answered.

Then they heard a car horn.

"Speaking of, they must be here now", Phineas said.

This was followed by Candace dragging Linda to the backyard, saying: "Look, Mom, see? I told you they made a giant swimming pool, I told you-"

Then Candace saw the empty backyard, her eyes growing large in defeat. Her mother oversees the backyard, not quite as surprised as Candace.

"So, where's this swimming pool?" Linda asked.


	12. A Loud Ending

And yet again, the mysterious force has struck upon Candace. The backyard was empty, as if the swimming pool never existed.

In the early days of the summer, Candace would stammer out of confusion, but getting used to these shenanigans, she sighed. "I'll be in my room", Candace said dully.

As Candace slumped back inside, Linda noticed the Loud kids that were alongside Phineas, Ferb and their friends.

"Oh, you must be the kids of the vacationgoers Vivian was talking about", Linda noted. "You'll have to excuse Candace's behavior, she's obsessed with getting the boys busted, and makes up stuff along with it."

The eleven kids stared at the redhaired mother in confusion, Lily included.

"But… what she said was true", Lynn pointed out.

Linda chuckled at this. "Oh, you don't have to play along with her", she said. "Did you all have fun here, so far?"

"Oh, totes", Leni confirmed. "Phineas and Ferb are the best, and Candace is super fun, too."

"I'm glad you feel that way with my kids", Linda said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to get back to the bridge club."

As Linda drove away, Lincoln asked: "Why doesn't she believe in the stuff you're making?"

"Well, she technically never _saw_ any of it", Phineas shrugged. "It would be cool if she saw at least one of our projects, though."

Lori looked towards the location of Candace's room. "I'm gonna talk to Candace, if that's alright with you." Lori stepped inside the house.

After that, the gang heard a feminine "Hey!" from behind the fence. Isabella, recognizing the voice as Gretchen's, turned around to see the Fireside Girl Troop 46231.

"Hey, Gretchen, how the patch earning going", Isabella asked.

"We just earned our Dogsitter Patches", Gretchen confirmed with a smile on her face. "Here's Pinky back." She returned the chihuahua to Isabella.

"Thanks", Isabella said. "Oh, while you're here, maybe you have time to meet the vacation neighbors I told you about?"

Gretchen, alongside the other Fireside Girls, noticed the Loud siblings behind Isabella. "Oh hey, nice to meet you guys."

The Fireside Girl troop went into the backyard as they and the Loud siblings introduced each other. They also mentioned Lori was currently with Candace.

Gretchen has taken a liking towards Lisa. Apparently, she was just as smart as Phineas and Ferb, if not a little smarter, and yet she's a lot younger than them. Adyson liked Lynn and her butch attitude instead.

Ginger, however, preferred ogling at Baljeet, as usual.

As the troop left, Lana said: "Wow, so you got a pet too! It's kinda too bad that our pets got lost somehow, but at least he can meet Hops and Izzy." She put the frog and lizard next to the chihuahua (ignoring the disgusted face of her twin sister), as she heard a familiar chatter next to her.

"Oh, there you are Perry", Lincoln said. "And you found our pets too!"

"I suppose that he brought them along to wherever he usually goes", Baljeet assumed.

Perry chattered, while getting snuggled by Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo.

"Whoa, your platypus must've been a real good sitter if he's gettin' so much love from our pets", Luna noted.

"Yeah, and apparently he loves being _petted_ , too", Luan joked.

"It's nice to see Perry get along with other pets", Phineas said. "Good boy!"

"Isabella, I order you to give Perry _four_ Dogsitter Patches right now", Lana said.

"No can do, Perry isn't even a Fireside Girl", Isabella chuckled. "Besides, only one of your pets is a dog."

"I don't care, he deserves a reward", Lana protested. "If he cant get it from you, then I'll make one for him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori joined Candace, who was sitting on her bed.

"You see what I mean", Candace asked. "Every time I get my mother, Phineas and Ferb always get away with it somehow."

"You do realize they have literally no control over that, right", Lori queried.

"Right", Candace said. "No, this has to be the work of the mysterious force."

Lori cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, the what now?"

"That's what I call the powerful and cosmic entity that keeps removing these inventions from existence, or at least my mom's eyesight."

"You literally think that can actually exist?" Lori asked with major doubts about the existence of the mysterious force.

"Do _you_ have a better explanation", Candace retorted.

"I, um… no", Lori admitted.

"Then, if you excuse me, I'll still insist on the mysterious force, thank you very much", Candace said.

"Look, whatever is responsible, you did prove a point about the inventions disappearing", Lori said. "And…" She sighed. "I suppose I _did_ promise helping you tomorrow, didn't I?"

"You're seriously going to help me bust my brothers?" Candace asked.

"Yep", Lori confirmed. "But, just this once, like I said. Anyway, shall we join back with my sisters in the backyard?"

Candace smiled. Maybe tomorrow would finally be the day, with Lori on her side.

* * *

After a day of fun, the Loud siblings had to say goodbye to their new friends, as they and Isabella went back to the other side of the street.

At that moment, Ferb's phone buzzed. He just got a text from Vanessa:

"That pool looks great as always! Monty liked it, too. -Vanessa"

Ferb smiled at the text.

* * *

"Hey kids, how was your day", Lynn Sr asked his children.

"Today was great, Dad", Lincoln replied. "Those kids on the other side of the street are gifted!"

"Yeah, today was amazing", Lynn said.

"Glad you liked it, and even made new friends", Rita intervened. "We already assigned rooms for everyone, so all you have left to do is unpack your bags after dinner."

* * *

Much later, at night, Lincoln was lying in his bed. The bedrooms were remarkably similar to the rooms he and his sisters slept in back in their actual home in Royal Woods. Even his assigned room was as small as a closet.

The biggest difference is that his parents had padded the rooms with mattresses, so the neighbors wouldn't be annoyed by all the loud noises the kids tend to make.

Today was a great day. Lincoln had a good time in that swimming pool, _and_ he finally performed a cannonball! He couldn't wait to tell Clyde about it when he gets back.

Though, there were still a few questions that lingered in his mind.

For example, how do those inventions disappear? He knew Lisa was going to put research into it in the next few days, so he didn't worry too much about it.

Why would Candace want to bust her brothers, though, and why were they okay with it? He also had a bad feeling about Lori going to her room. Would she team up with Candace?

And where _does_ Perry disappear to in the afternoon?

He had a feeling he'd never get the answer to that one, though.

Lincoln yawned, and started sleeping with a smile on his face.


End file.
